Last ~Fellow~
is the second episode of Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA. Story After said Bezelb’s destruction, the Queen can only sense it from afar and mourn its child's death. Tired of multiple bloodsheds, Psychi tries to beg for Amate and Shinra’s help but the latter refused. Further adding to Shinra’s denial is how he had planted bombs in Psychi’s base, countering his own threat. Although Shinra tries to detonate the base, Psychi finally gives in while reminding the former if this is what Amate wanted. As Shinra leaves, Psychi spiritually tells him to keep Amate safe as she is important to the former as well. Meanwhile on Rurin, Juggler lectures Gai for making a promise he can’t possibly fulfil and his ideals being “dumb”. Approaching the young boy who mourns for his parents’ loss, he plays the Orbnica with the scene shifts to Amate glaring over the slab of the War God and Raigou visiting his pregnant wife. As Shinra returns, he delivers Psychi’s wish to Amate for a drop of her royal blood in exchange of their safety. Amate willingly try to do so with Psychi’s syringe, not wanting the paradise of his own image but his guardian prevented for her safety. Gai brings the orphaned boy to a nearby village but noticed its silence while Juggler sensed “something off” with the magnetic waves. On Earth, Shohei and Yui received the result from Yusuke that the object they salvage is a seed, which strangely appears to be in a perfect shape despite being aged from an ancient civilization. Judging by the size, Shohei believes that the seed can grow into a 300 m tall tree and its origin being extraterrestrial. Watching a photo of her mother in her pendant, Amate remembers how her mother became the War God to fight against Gargorgon. Noticing someone entering her bedroom, she hides and sees Shinra trying to approach her before Micott and Ricca caught him and attempted to escape. Shinra was later shown heading to a Suzark, thus being branded as a traitor though Ricca believes he’s innocent. When Gai and Juggler inspect the village, they found an infected Bemstar ahead. With Juggler sending the boy to a villager, Gai transforms into Ultraman Orb and attacked the monster but it flies to space in the middle of the battle. Reverting to Gai, he picks Juggler and chases Bemstar with the Orbcalibur. On Kanon, Ricca discovers that there was Kugutsu in Psychi’s syringe, meaning that Shnira tried to poison her. Amate shed her tears, remembering how he always sticks to her since her mother died as the War God. A guardsman appears and reveals that while Shinra is supposed to be sent to an exiled planet as a punishment, he escapes through an escape pod. Micott and Ricca are sent to capture him but their ship, Suzark, got caught in a gravity field made by the infected Bemstar. Seeing their lives in danger, Gai leaves Juggler to the ship and transforms to fight the monster again. Landing on an asteroid, both giants fight while the Suzark is about to be hit… Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Appearances Ultras * Ultraman Orb ** Origin The First Kaiju/Seijin * Alien Kanon * Alien Wraith * Queen Bezelb * Gargorgon * Kugutsu Bemstar Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes